You look beautiful when I'm drunk
by 42Lia
Summary: Germany is the only virgin of Europe. Quite a shocking and humiliating discovery for the German nation. Depressed, he did what any normal, depressed, self-ashamed man would do in such a case: Drink. And then, England walks in the pub. "Sex is fun! Once you try it, it'll feel so good you'll never want to stop!" Oh god ... what did he do!
1. Chapter 1 An honest mistake

You look beautiful when I'm drunk

**An honest mistake**

"Stupid Feliciano … why is it so funny? Damn, I'm starting to feel dizzy."

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig Weilschmidt tilted his head at the call of his name and looked at the entrance of the pub. He stared at the man's figure in the softly lighted room, trying to make out the person's identity. The man walked over to him, holding a small suitcase. He was shorter than Ludwig, was wearing a dark suit, and had blond messy hair, bushy eyebrows and sparkling emerald eyes. Ludwig's eyes widened in recognition as Arthur Kirkland sat at the bar next to him. What was the personification of England doing in a German pub in Berlin?

"Are you drunk?" Arthur asked with curiosity. He had never seen the German nation drunk before since Ludwig never abused of alcohol when in public.

"No. Just starting to feel dizzy. I was about to leave anyway ... goodbye Arthur …" Germany said as he tried getting up but he felt his legs get all fuzzy and had to hold onto the bar table. Arthur looked at him struggle then looked at the 5 large empty pints of beer and smirked.

"5 pints? You get dizzy after only 5 pints? I thought Germans were good drinkers? Your brother always starts to feel excited … well more excited than usual after his 10th pint. I expected you to last longer. Barman! One large pint of beer, please!" England ordered without paying attention to the German anymore.

There are many things Germany wouldn't mind to be criticized or mocked about but his drinking ability was not one of them! And to compare him to his immature brother?! Ludwig glared at the Englishman who was already on his second drink. On a sudden impulse, the blue eyed man sat back in his seat and ordered another beer. Arthur smirked.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"You challenged me." Ludwig replied as he started gulping down his sixth drink.

"If you say so." Arthur laughed and finished his second drink, ordering a new one.

Ludwig must admit that he was impressed by Arthur's drinking speed. The smaller man had long caught up with Ludwig as they both went on their 10th pint of beer. Now Ludwig was really getting drunk and had a hard time staying conscious of his actions. He looked over at Arthur who was laughing as he went on his 11th pint. Ludwig felt his head drop slightly on the table, facing his drinking partner, his eyelids half shut as he listened to Arthur's laugh. Was it because of the drinks? Or the soft enchanting atmosphere of the pub? Or maybe it was all just a dream and he had already passed out? Dream or not, Ludwig couldn't help but think that Arthur had a beautiful sounding voice, especially when he laughed.

"So? What troubles are you trying to drown?" Arthur asked with small giggle. He too was getting dizzy but he still kept control over the drink … for now.

Ludwig's eyes snapped open and he started to get depressed again. Arthur felt guilty for asking when he saw the German's face darken.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." He shrugged as he looked away out the window. Ludwig looked up at the Englishman and for some odd reason, found him quite … attractive. He was having a strange look on his face as though he was looking at something that wasn't there. He wasn't daydreaming, no, that wasn't it … he was looking at … something beyond the normal eye.

In fact, Arthur was looking at a couple of elves dancing around in the street, making faces at the people around them who were unable to see them. The elves then spotted Arthur; he smiled at them and saw their eyes lighten with happiness. 'I guess it's not always good fun to be invisible no matter how many pranks you can play.' Arthur thought with a soft smile. He turned back to Ludwig who was eyeing him with a small spark in his eyes.

"What were you smiling at?" Ludwig asked, curious. He had seen Arthur's smile and it had look so sweet and gentle … so unlike the usual face he makes during meetings. Was that how he looked like in everyday life?

"Nothing important." Arthur shrugged it off and grabbed his 12th pint and smirked. "Are you giving up?"

Ludwig knew he was on the verge of drunkenness but the daring, tempting tone of Arthur's voice and the laughter in his emerald eyes made him order yet another beer.

They drank and they laughed and they drank and they laughed and drank and laughed and drank and … kissed.

Ludwig didn't understand what was happening but he had said something to Arthur and the green eyed man had grinned devilishly before kissing him passionately. What had he said to Arthur? Oh, yeah … now he remembered … he had said:

"You look beautiful when I'm drunk."

And after that, Ludwig's mind just switched off.

Outside, peeking through the window, the two elves were enjoying the show with wide grins on their faces. This couple sounded interesting!

"They look like fun to play with!" the black haired, pale skinned and red eyed one said.

"Yeah, but I don't think the small one will let us trick him easily though." replied the red haired, tanned and golden eyed elf.

"Yeah … but I like him! I didn't think anyone could see us anymore! Even Germany and Prussia forgot all about us! Who's that guy anyway?"

"Well, if Germany knows him then he must be a country too."

"Hey! I heard of a few countries who can still see us up in the north of Europe! I heard Germany complain about one guy in particular … what was his name again?"

The duo thought in silence too busy thinking to notice the two blond countries leaving the bar, arms in arms and still kissing. Germany moaned his name and England smirked before licking the German's neck. The two elves snapped at the same time when Germany had said Arthur's country name.

"Yes! That's right! England!" they both shouted and realized that the one they were talking about was just next to them. Germany was turning his back to them but wouldn't have noticed them anyway, and England was licking and kissing his neck. Arthur's gaze locked on the two staring elves. He smiled at them and slowly retreated away from the German as if regaining back his senses. He still had a lustful look on his face and his eyes were shining with desire, he was still drunk but he somehow managed to get back to normal … well, until Germany grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Ludwig had let out a moan of dissatisfaction when Arthur had stopped pleasing him. He had seen the smaller nation retreat slightly with a small smile and he had seen how Arthur, who was clearly turned on, had tried to contain himself. Ludwig couldn't help but feel amazed by that man. Each time he looked at him, he saw beauty, strength, sexiness and that strange aura of mystery. Ludwig was about to let Arthur leave before this went too far but somehow, Feliciano's words, the same words that had made him so depressed only moments ago, came back to him. And without another thought, he grabbed Arthur's collar and kissed him as if his life depended on it. He was drunk, Arthur was drunk, they both knew it but they didn't care.

The two elves smiled at each other. Maybe playing with them wasn't such a good idea after all. And they left the nation couple, disappearing in an explosion of sparks.

Ludwig heard his alarm clock ring and with a grunt he slammed the snooze button before snuggling back in the warmth and cosiness of the bed, with a soft body next to his … WHAT?!

Ludwig's eyes snapped open and right in front of him, at just a couple of centimetres away from his face, was Arthur's own sleeping face. Ludwig felt his pulse accelerate and a bright blush grow on his face. What had he done? What had happened yesterday? Ludwig closed his eyes to try and remember, but mostly because if he kept staring at Arthur's face he felt he might stop breathing any minute. What did he remember from yesterday?

He had been hanging out with Feliciano and just before the Italian left to go back to his home, Italy had engaged a strange topic of conversation:

"Veee~ Ludwig? How many people have you slept with?"

The question was so unexpected and so blunt it rendered Ludwig speechless and blushing widely.

"F-Feliciano! That's not something appropriate to ask!"

"Vee~? But why? I've asked it to everyone in Europe and they all answered me. Why are you blushing, Ludwig? Are you embarrassed?" Feliciano smiled at his friend's uneasiness.

"I … I'm … … F-fine! I'll tell you!" Germany said as he leaned over to whisper something in the Italian's ear.

Feliciano's face immediately froze and Ludwig looked at him with worry before Feliciano burst into laughter.

"No way! Impossible! Ve~Ve~ Ludwig! Are you really still a virgin?"

Ludwig felt his face burn with embarrassment and a bit of shame.

"Veee~ What are you waiting for Ludwig? Isn't there someone you like?"

"I … I don't have anyone right now … and I want to do it with the right person …"

Feliciano thought for a minute then slowly nodded.

"Yes! I understand. It's good to think like that Ludwig but you'll never find anyone if you don't take a risk! Even if we, countries, live longer than humans, we're not eternal. You might miss your chance. Don't be scared Ludwig! Sex is fun! And once you try it, it'll feel so good that you'll never want to stop!"

Ludwig just wanted to end this insane discussion. He forced Feliciano to his plane and then headed to the first pub he could find to drown his feeling of shame. He was just not good with stuff like that unlike his insane brother. So … how did he end up with the personification of England, naked, in his bed with him?

Let's see, after having a few pints, Ludwig heard someone call his name and he had seen Arthur. They both had a drinking contest out of Arthur's provocation but after the 10th drink, Ludwig couldn't remember. Well actually he did remember bits and pieces but it was all messed up and it seemed like a dream. He did remember thinking that Arthur had looked crazy hot that night but it probably was because of the alcohol, right? There's no way he would still think that now. And to prove himself right, Ludwig opened his eyes to look at the sleeping man next to him. From up close, Ludwig noticed the delicate facial features of the man allied to a roughness brought mainly by his eyebrows, but it somehow married well on his soft looking face. His skin was pale white and seemed to glow in the few rays of sunlight slipping through the closed curtains. He had long eyelashes that would definitely bring out his gorgeous big emerald eyes if they weren't closed. His messy golden hair glittered in the sunlight and although Germany hated his own hair when it was messy, it seemed to fit Arthur so well. His thin, pink lips were letting out steady breaths and before he realized it Germany was leaning closer to those lips. Realising his action, he quickly backed away, both shocked and horrified. Had he really almost kissed Arthur? And why was he suddenly thinking at how beautiful and cute Arthur looked in his sleep? With such a calm and peaceful expression, he looked like an angel fallen from the heavens. Ludwig felt his gaze leave Arthur's face and eye down his whole body (or what wasn't under the covers) and a sudden thought struck him as if it were as obvious and as plain of a fact as the sun is round and yellow: Arthur is so damn hot.

Ludwig felt his blush burn his face as he was scanning Arthur's upper body that wasn't covered. He had a few scars from his past battles and some of them seemed pretty deep and old and a tattoo representing a rock guitar entangled in a red rose and with an anarchist flag at the top of the guitar was imprinted on his left back – shoulder. Despite the few scars that gave him a rough side, his skin was smooth and soft. He had a slim and slender body that seemed so much more fragile than Ludwig's but he could see the solid muscles on his arms. He wasn't very muscly like Ludwig but he was fit and Ludwig somehow felt that he had more strength in him than it appeared. Ludwig was now gazing at the covered lower part of England's body. He wanted to take away the blanket but he hesitated. And why was he suddenly eye devouring Arthur's body?! He didn't really know the guy much anyway! But Ludwig couldn't help it. Maybe if he hadn't responded to Arthur's challenge, none of this would have happened. Ludwig fidgeted around nervously, trying his best not to stare at Arthur when he felt him move. Arthur shivered slightly and slowly woke up.

Green eyes met blue ones and Arthur blinked in surprise. Ludwig felt his heart race and he suddenly became self – conscious about the fact that they were both naked and together in the same bed. He was suddenly struck by a memory of what he had told Arthur the night before:

"You look beautiful when I'm drunk."

Ludwig's face turned deep crimson. Had he really said that? No, it was a dream! It had to be! But if it was a dream … why the hell was he dreaming of something like that?

Arthur straightened himself on his elbows and looked around noticing he was probably in Ludwig's bedroom and he noticed next to him a blushing German. He sighed before smiling to Germany whose blush increased in consequence.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault for dragging you into that drinking contest." Arthur apologised. He then started looking for his clothes, gathered them and left them on the corner of the bed.

"Hey, Ludwig? Can I use your shower?" Arthur asked as he turned back to Ludwig. He saw the German staring at him with what seemed like a mixture of shock, confusion, embarrassment, panic and … something else … was that desire? No way! That was Ludwig we were talking about! There's no way he'd be looking at Arthur with desire unless he was drunk. Arthur saw the German blush again and smiled slightly. He found amusing at how embarrassed Germany was.

"Are you alright, Ludwig? If you're thinking about last night, don't worry yourself too much. It's normal if you don't remember and I can understand you being shocked." Arthur comforted him politely.

Germany stared at England. He had been staring at him ever since he left the bed. He had been so focused on eyeing the man's hot body that he hadn't realised it until Arthur had called for a shower. And now Arthur was looking at him with comforting eyes and a warm smile. There's no way this is the same Arthur as at the conference meetings. He was too … too unlike Arthur! Not only that, from what he remembers from yesterday England had been more aggressive, wild and dominative, with hungry lust gleaming in his eyes while now he was sweet, gentle, caring and polite like a perfect gentleman. Germany almost felt like he was being addressed to like a lady. Why? How? How could he be so different?! Had England always been this tempting before?

"I … I …" Germany struggled. What could he say to apologise for his behaviour?

"Don't worry! It's nothing unusual really."

Ludwig's head tilted up at Arthur with surprise. What did he mean by that? Arthur seemed to notice Ludwig's confusion at what he had said and he suddenly had a strange thought.

"Ludwig … are you … were you a virgin?" England asked expecting a negative answer and was shock at seeing the German nod approvingly at his guess. That was unexpected!

"No! Seriously?"

"Yes." Ludwig mumbled with annoyance.

"Wow! I'm sorry, it's just that … I thought you and Feliciano had …"

Ludwig looked at Arthur with a panicked and offended look.

"We're just friends!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Arthur really did look sorry and somehow it made Ludwig's heart lighten.

'It's alright. You're not the first to be surprised by my virginity. Feliciano was asking me about it yesterday before he left and it made me feel ashamed and depressed to know that I probably was the only one in the entire continent of Europe still a virgin. That's why you found me drunk at the pub." Ludwig explained with a sad look.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's quite noble of you to be concern about this … unlike someone else I know." England said with a frown as he thought about France.

The compliment made Germany blush but luckily, England was too busy mentally cursing France to notice.

"Anyway, now, you're not really a virgin anymore."

"… So it seems …"

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel bad about it. Actually, you probably don't remember but … I think you enjoyed it … well at least from what I remember, you seemed to like it." Arthur said with a remembering expression and a smirk, his eyes clouded by memories.

Feliciano's words floated in Ludwig's head: _"Sex is fun! And once you try it, it'll feel so good that you'll never want to stop!"_

In his mind, Ludwig kept seeing brief images of his experience with Arthur. It had felt good. And as he looked at the Englishman still standing naked in his room he did feel the need for more.

"So, may I use your shower, please?" Arthur changed subject.

"Ah, of course, it's the first door on the left. Be careful, my brother might find you."

"So? Gilbert won't care. And I already knew where the shower was, I just wanted your permission to use it."

"How did you …?"

"I came to your house before with Gilbert. Alright, I'll be quick so you don't have to wait too long."

Arthur was about to leave with a towel he had found in Ludwig's cupboard before halting at the door. He looked back at Ludwig and smiled apologetically.

"I wouldn't move to suddenly if I were you. Especially since it was your first time, it'll probably hurt a lot. Sorry. Just try to move slowly and it'll be fine."

Ludwig didn't understand but, after Arthur had left and he had tried getting out of bed, he had felt an unbearable pain in his ass. Now that he thought about it, Arthur had been the one toping last night … not that Ludwig minded … Arthur was quite skilful. Slowly, Ludwig slipped out of the covers but remained seated for a few moments before getting up. It did hurt a lot but … the pain didn't bother him too much. He somehow felt that the pain was worth the pleasure. He was slowly remembering more and more from last night and started thinking that he'd like to see Arthur like that again … so hot and attractive … He then cursed himself for even thinking that.

When Arthur was done, Ludwig locked himself in the shower, and the water helped him clear his mind and think rationally. He definitely was not in love with Arthur. That was impossible since he only had sex with him the night before and they had both been drunk. The reason he felt weird was probably due to the alcohol and the rest of last night's feeling. After his shower, Ludwig felt refreshed and ready to admit that this was all just a mistake they made when they were drunk. An honest mistake.


	2. Chapter 2 Obsession

You look beautiful when I'm drunk

**Obsession**

When Ludwig came back to his room after his shower, Arthur was nowhere to be found. He heard some noise downstairs and a dreadful thought struck him. What if Arthur was in the kitchen … cooking?! Ludwig quickly put on a grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans and rushed downstairs before the Englishman could poison breakfast or worse, blow up his kitchen in the process! As Ludwig entered the kitchen, he sighed in relief as he saw Arthur sipping a cup of tea while talking cheerfully with Gilbert who was preparing breakfast. Arthur looked up at Germany, eyed him with surprise before smiling with a shrug saying 'whatever'.

"Yo! Luddy! … What are you wearing? You look like you just came out of the shower and didn't bother arranging yourself! Even your hair is a mess!" Gilbert said with surprise. His brother was always so proper and neat, he would always pester the awesome him for not wearing a fucking suit or some sort of uniform every day!

Ludwig looked down at his clothes and blushed slightly with annoyance and embarrassment. He rushed back up the stairs and fifteen minutes later, came back down, all neat and tidy, wearing elegant black trouser, a loose white shirt and with his blond hair brushed backwards on his head and held together with gel. He felt ridiculous for showing himself in such a mess in front of Arthur. Not that he cared of what Arthur might think! He was just worried about the way to treat guests! Arthur was a guest … right?

"Kesese! That's better! Come and join us! We're having pancakes! Arthur gave me this awesome recipe he got from Canada! And the awesome me cooked the pancakes while Arthur mixed the ingredients! Oh! I forgot the jam!" Prussia said as he searched through a cupboard for jars of jam.

So the pancakes where half poisoned? Ludwig gulped slightly but decided to risk it, out of politeness and also because his brother who knew Arthur quite well wouldn't poison himself voluntarily. He took seat next to his brother and facing Arthur while Gilbert came back with three different sorts of jam and an already opened chocolate tablet.

"Hey Arthur? What do you want? There's apricot, strawberry and prune … there's chocolate too if you want some melted!" the albino inquired at his friend.

"Strawberry's fine, thanks."

"Alright, Lud?" Gilbert asked as he passed the strawberry jam pot to Arthur.

"Apricot."

"That leaves chocolate for the awesome me! So Arthur, what were you saying before? About the reason I found you wandering in our house?"

Prussia asked with a curious smile as he melted his chocolate in the microwave before putting it on his pancake. Arthur finished spreading his jam and looked up, annoyed, at the albino.

"I wasn't _wandering around_, I'll have you notice. I bumped into Ludwig at the pub near the airport and we had a drinking contest. We got drunk and I somehow ended up at your house."

"That's all? Boring! I thought you got into trouble and my brother arrested you!"

"Why would he get into trouble?" Ludwig asked. He was talking to Prussia but his eyes hadn't left Arthur for even a second. He stared at the British man as a drop of jam fell on his cheek. Prussia noticed his brother's strange stare and just for the fun and to tease his English friend, he licked the jam right off Arthur's cheek. Both Arthur and Ludwig blushed. Arthur blushed of embarrassment and offense, with surprised wide eyes before punching the albino in the stomach and Ludwig blushed of anger although he didn't know why.

"That wasn't funny, Prussia!" Arthur glared at him with his pirate glare. The one that always sent shivers down the Prussian's spin. Arthur could look scary when he wanted.

"Sorry! Just wanted to see your flushed face! You looked so cute! It was priceless! Kesese – aouch! Stop punching me!"

"Then stop licking my cheek and talking nonsense."

"Can I lick you somewhere else then?" Gilbert grinned.

"You can if you want a quick one way trip to Davy Jones' locker!" Arthur replied in a calm but menacing tone. Prussia knew Arthur was serious when he used his old pirate expressions. He just loved the way Arthur could switch moods and personality like that … it made him irresistible!

"No thanks, I'll pass!" Gilbert laughed lightly.

Arthur humphed before turning back to his pancake. Gilbert looked over at his brother and noticed the angry blush he wore and his confused face but mostly he noticed the way he was staring at Arthur. They all finished their breakfast in silence. When they finished, as Ludwig was clearing the table, Arthur proposed to help with the dishes.

"No! You're a guest here! I …"

"Don't be silly, Ludwig, I've been here many times. Besides, it's only fair for me to help out." Arthur replied with a no-answer-back tone and he rolled up his sleeves and started washing.

Ludwig just stared at him, half standing and half sitting, in the position he had been when he was clearing the dishes. Gilbert was snickering in his seat at his brother's ridiculous position. But Ludwig didn't notice. He only had eyes for Arthur and was looking him down, analysing him and registering every detail of him.

Suddenly, the song "Anarchy in the UK" played in the room. Arthur dried his hands quickly and picked up his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

He hadn't bothered looking at the name of the person calling him. He should have. It would have avoided his ear to get blown up.

"WHERE THA BLOODY HELL ARE YE?" a loud voice with a thick Scottish accent shouted.

Arthur cringed and held his phone away from his ear. He sighed before replying to his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? What's the big deal anyway?"

"I'll tell ye what tha big deal is! Ye were meant to get home yesterday! Now we got shouted at by tha boss and wer doin' all yer fuckin' work 'cause someone ain't here ta do it!" Scotland sounded really pissed.

"I know, I'm sorry … I just got held back."

Arthur heard some mumbling on the other side before Scotland replied.

"Aye! Ye've been havin' a bloody drinkin' contest wi' Germany! Fuckin' excuse! Get yer fuckin'arse back today! Or I'm comin' ta get ye!"

"I'm coming back, alright! Stop shouting already! And how did you know about the drinking anyway? Wait, North told you!"

"Aye, she told me! Now get owt o' tha house an' straight ta tha mother fuckin' airport! NOW!"

"Fine! Just shut the fuck up already! Do you hear me complain when you go off to your Highlands for days and I have to deal with all _your_ bloody paperwork?! Do you hear me complain when Wales goes fuck knows where with his bloody dragon and I have to find some way to cover up before the boss notices?! Do you hear me complain when North almost blows up the fucking house when she practices her new spells?! Do you hear me complain when you all get drunk and go fuck knows why to fuck up Ireland's home and I'm left to deal with the bloody diplomatic issues with the wanker before he does the same to us?!"

Ludwig looks at Arthur in shock. He never knew Arthur to talk like that and to swear that much.

"Oi! Didnae take tha tone wi' me, laddy! I didnea care wot tha reason is! I want ye out o' Germany an' back here! Oi! Pass me on ta tha Ludwig guy!"

"Fine! Ludwig, my brother Scott wants to speak to you." Arthur said as he handed the phone to a confused German.

"Um … Hello?"

"Are ye tha wee Ludwig?"

Ludwig jumped at the harsh voice and the loud shout. But mostly, he jumped at the unusual accent which he tried to decipher.

"Um … I'm Ludwig. Are you Arthur's brother?"

"Aye, I'm Scott! Now, ye listen ta me, lad! Ye get me brother back ta tha airport right now or I'll personally com' over an' fuck ye all up!"

"R-right. I will." Ludwig shivered at the threatening tone of the Scotsman. He heard some mumbling and a grunt before the Scotsman talked again.

"An' stop fuckin' starin' at his arse!"

"Wha … what?" Ludwig's face grew redder and redder.

"I said: Stop fuckin' starin' at me brother's arse! I ken tha yer starin' _right now_!"

Ludwig suddenly realised that he was indeed staring at Arthur's ass who was grunting while finishing the dishes. Germany swiftly turned away, his face beetroot red, and saw his own brother smirking while also staring at Arthur's ass.

"Good. I'm glad ye understand! Tell yer fuckin' brother ta stop taw! Wot tha fuck is wrong wi' ye Germans?! I didnea care tha ye fancy him or nay bu' if ye wanna get him, ye'll need his an' me permission! Got tha?"

"Y-yes … sir …"

"Good lad!"

Arthur looked up at a struggling Ludwig and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"What the fucking hell did you say to him? He's scared to death!"

"Nuthin'. We jist talked! Now go catch yer plane! See ye home soon, Artie!"

And with that, Scott hung up on a very angry Englishman.

"That mother fucking bastard! Why does he always get like that?" England muttered.

Ludwig slowly sat down in his chair. Arthur looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry about my brother … he might sound a bit rough but he's really a dear when you get to know him. Even if he is fucking (cough) really annoying." Arthur said, back to being mindful of his vocabulary.

"So, you're leaving?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes. Apparently. Hey, can you order me a taxi for the airport please?"

"I'll drive you." Ludwig said with a determined look.

"Oh. Well, thanks a lot, Ludwig. I'll just go get my stuff." Arthur said before heading upstairs to get his case.

"Hey, Luddy, are you hitting on Arthur?" Gilbert asked bluntly. Ludwig blushed.

"I … I … No-o … of course not …"

"Right! And I'm fucking Russia! It's written all over your face, Lud!" Prussia laughed.

"W-well, what about you? You were staring at his … ass … only moments ago. Actually, his brother told me to tell you to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Stare at Arthur's ass!"

"You're sure his brother wasn't talking to you?" Gilbert smirked.

"He was but … no, what I mean is … Yes, ok! He told me that as well! But I didn't realise that I was …"

"You didn't realise? You didn't realise that you haven't stopped staring at him ever since you came into the kitchen? Man, you're hopeless!"

"But you stare at him too! And you did … that … that lick …"

"Oh, that! It was just for fun! Arthur always looks so cute when he blushes … then he gets sexy hot when he goes into pirate mode … he's so … tempting! Yeah, that's the word! Tempting!"

"So … do you like him?"

"Hmm? I don't know actually. I've been friends with him for a long time and I do have some feelings for him and I guess you could say that I wouldn't mind getting into his pants but … stop blushing Ludwig, you make me sound like a rapist! But I'm not sure if I really love him or not … I think I do … but then again … I just don't know … besides, his brother Scott would kill me if I did anything to Arthur without his consent! I think he gets worried each time Arthur comes over because of what I might do … and now, of what _you_ might do! Kesesese!"

"I … I … I would never …!"

"Yeah, I know! You're too honourable and proper to do that! But it's weird … since when are you interested in Arthur? Last time, you were acting normal."

"I … it was … since … … I think, since yesterday …"

"Yesterday? With the drinking contest or whatever? You're serious? You fell in love through alcohol? That is so hilarious! Ah! But it's true that when you're drunk, you see the world differently and you do crazy things, kesese … wait … did you do some crazy things last night?"  
"Wha-what do you mean by … crazy things?"

"Ludwig … did you and Arthur …"

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking Gilbert." Arthur stated calmly as he came back into the kitchen.

"Arthur!" Ludwig yelped like a girl. Arthur looked at him with surprise and chuckled at the girlish sound of Ludwig's voice. Ludwig's face burned bright red and his brother sneered at him.

"How much did you hear?" Gilbert asked the Englishman. Arthur raised an eyebrow questioningly before answering.

"Starting from 'you see the world differently and do crazy things'. Why? Did I miss anything?"

"Nope! Nothing at all. Just brother's talk! I'm sure you get tones of those!" the albino laughed.

"You have no idea." Arthur mumbled with a dark expression at the thought of his brothers. He then turned to Ludwig with a smile as he notices the German's still burning face.

"I'm ready when you are Ludwig."

"Let's go." Ludwig mumbled, head down to hide his crimson face as he headed outside to his car in the parking place.

"See you later Artie!" Gilbert shouted across the house as Arthur and Ludwig left.

"Bye Gil! See you at the next conference!" Arthur replied just as loudly.

They both got in the car and drove off.

"Why did you lie?" Ludwig finally asked after thinking about it over and over during their silent trip.

"About yesterday? You didn't seem like you wanted to share the information so … I don't really mind either way, if you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed then we can forget about it and assume that nothing happened, if it helps you feel any better." Arthur answered while gazing out the window.

"Thank you …" That's all Ludwig could say. He still wasn't sure about how he felt and was extremely confused. He didn't know if he wanted to admit that he had sex with Arthur or not. If Arthur's brother knew … maybe he does ... after all, he was able to tell that Ludwig was … (cough staringatArthur'sass cough) when he wasn't even there to see it!

"Hey … Is your brother psychic or something?"

"No, why?"

"It's just … he said some things … he knew things that he shouldn't have known unless he had been with us in the kitchen at that moment."

At that, Arthur turned to face Ludwig with thoughtful look.

"As if he could see you?"

"Ja."

"That was my sister, Northern Ireland. She probably spied on us from her crystal ball with her magic. She tends to do that when she's bored and if she finds anything interesting she shares it with us. I guess she was the one to keep Scotland informed of your every move."

"A crystal ball?"

"Yes."

Ludwig couldn't stare at both Arthur and the road and to avoid an accident, he kept staring at the latter. But his face showed his surprise. He knew Arthur would ramble on about magic from time to time at the meetings. He'd sometimes have some heated discussions about it with Norway but Ludwig never actually took his talks seriously. Until now. What other explanation was there?

"Can you do that?" he asked at Arthur who was back to gazing out the window.

"Do what?"

"Magic."

"Of course, I can."

"I've never seen you do any."

"Magic isn't a toy. You can't just use it a random like that."

"Can you see things in Crystal balls too?"

"Yes. That's basic magic: seeing things that are happening somewhere else. On a higher level, you can see into the past and even harder is to see the future. I can only see the past."

"I see."

"It's not very useful for countries though since the past for us is our memories."

"I guess so."

There was a silence in the car.

"I remember you talked about a dragon with your brother?" Ludwig tried to engage the conversation again.

"I did? Oh, yes! I was just talking about my other brother's magical pet."

"He has a dragon as a pet?"

"Yes. It takes up quite some space but it's harmless … as long as it's fed obviously."

Ludwig started to feel as though Arthur was living in a complete different world, like in those fairy tales with dragons and knights, crystal balls to see the future, magic and stuff.

"You swore a lot on the phone." Ludwig couldn't help but mention. He glanced at Arthur and saw him blush slightly. He was so adorable when he blushed like that! Wait! No, stop thinking this!

"I … I tend to speak more familiarly with my brothers." Arthur explained.

_Familiarly_? That's an understatement! But Ludwig could understand Arthur. He too had to deal with his own older brother and he couldn't imagine how Arthur coped with three older brothers and with one of them ignoring the others.

"You seem quite close to Gilbert." Arthur pointed out as he again looked out the window.

"Yes, of course. He's my brother."

"That's not an argument."

Ludwig nodded. Just because he got along with his brother didn't mean everyone else did, especially when it came to countries. And Arthur had one of the most fucked up families ever.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Arthur shook his hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm glad for you both. Gilbert often praises you, you know."

"It's good to hear."

"You're a good brother, Ludwig."

"I do my best. I'm sure you are too."

Arthur's face darkened. He looked sad, guilty and a bit depressed.

"I'm not so sure." he whispered.

Ludwig didn't know much about Arthur's past but from what he had heard from France, the British brothers had always been on war terms until their union and even then it's only recently that they started to accept each other and live back together again … except Ireland who was still sulking. Arthur probably felt guilty about those wars and conflicts. Ludwig wanted to console him but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't begin to imagine what Arthur was feeling.

They arrived at the airport in silence. Arthur got out of the car with his small suitcase and was about to shut the door when Ludwig grabbed his arm. He just couldn't let Arthur go while feeling bad about him.

"I think you are a good brother, otherwise, your brother wouldn't call to check on you and your sister wouldn't try to find you on her crystal ball. They wouldn't be worried about you if they didn't care." Ludwig said in a rush. He was feeling giddy from holding England's arm. Arthur stared at him, speechless. A sad but thankful look covered his face and he leaned back inside the car to face Ludwig. The German's pulse accelerated and he stopped breathing. Those sparkling emerald eyes looked so sad it tore Germany's heart apart. He wanted to make England happy. His face was close … so close … he only had to lean over and he could …

"Thanks Ludwig. That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me." Arthur said with a small smile. His voice was soft and enchanting.

Without thinking, Ludwig leaned closer towards Arthur's perfect lips but before he could reach them, the Englishman had already retreated out of the car.

"I know that they care. So do I. We all care for each other. That doesn't make me a good brother. But thank you for saying this. You're a kind person, Ludwig." Arthur said with his soft smile and shut the door of the car. He headed towards the airport and Ludwig's gaze followed his moving figure until he got inside. He sighed. What was wrong with him? Again, he had almost kissed the smaller nation. He had to admit that Arthur was intriguing. There were so many faces of him he didn't know and wouldn't have dreamed of. He was so different from during the conferences. No wonder France kept talking about him all the time! Oh, yeah, France … that's where the next conference is. When was it again? In two weeks' time … yes, something like that. Ludwig felt his heart tighten. He won't see Arthur for two whole weeks. Hold on! Why was he feeling sad? Had he really fallen for Arthur? No! It must be a mistake! He was just surprised at the depth of Arthur's personality … and the fact that he's smoking hot doesn't help. Stop it! Ludwig hit his head against the stirring wheel and let it rest there as he tried to calm down.

He decided to use those two weeks to forget everything. He will forget last night and forget Arthur!

_The man moaned softly. He felt the other's lips against his and their tongues fighting for dominance. Ludwig felt the world spin around him as he felt the other move into him._

"_Ludwig …" he whispered lovingly._

_The blond felt his heart dance in his chest and lifted his eyes towards those of his partner. Sparkling, emerald green eyes stared back at him._

Ludwig woke up, trembling, sweating and erected. Again. This dream happened again. Ludwig lifted himself up and sat down on one side of his dirtied bed. Why was he having those dreams? It's been already two weeks and almost every night, Ludwig would dream of sex with Arthur. This time Arthur was topping like most times but it did happen that he would top. Whatever! Why was he thinking this anyway? He only had sex once with the Englishman and he was drunk! So why was he now obsessed by the man? Every time Ludwig woke up, he'd imagine Arthur's sleeping face next to his. Every time he drove in his car, he'd see Arthur gazing out of his window. Every time he ate at his table, he'd see Arthur sitting across of him. Why did he keep having flashbacks of Arthur's cute face, scary face, angry face, smiling face, gentle face, laughing face, sexy face, lustful face, grinning face … WHY?

This was insane! He was meant to forget the green eyed blond, not become infatuated by him! And Gilbert didn't help much! His brother kept teasing him but would also say embarrassing things like:  
"Don't worry, Luddy! If you work hard, I'm sure you can make Artie fall for you! I won't help you but you have my full authorisation and mental support! Go for it!"

"But I thought you liked him."

"Yeah but if he doesn't want you, then I'll give it a shot! The awesome me can't be selfish with his less awesome little bruder! Besides, you look way more into him than me!"

Useless bruder! Why was he encouraging him? Shouldn't he be angry? Why would he even need _his authorisation_?! And how was_ 'mental support'_ helpful in any way?

Ludwig sighed loudly. What was he going to do? The world conference meeting is today! Ludwig got up and walked to the shower in his hotel suite. How was he going to react in front of Arthur? And how was Arthur going to act towards him? He opened the shower tap and let the water pour over his face and cleansing his whole body. He was in love. No doubt about that! So much in love it was turning into an insane obsession. He had tried asking his brother but Gilbert was everything but helpful, especially in this matter. Who should he go to for advice? Germany's mind went through a mental list of all the countries he knew and was close of. A few came up: France? No way! Absolutely not! That could only make things worse! Spain? He's too weird and sounds as useless as bruder! Japan? He doesn't look like the type who would be of good advice in such matter. Then it struck him. The answer was so obvious he hadn't thought of it! Or more like, this was the first time he would ever have to ask _that_ person about anything! A nation he thought unable to do anything besides cooking and running away. Italy! Yes, Italy could help! God, now he had to ask _Italy_ for help! He really was desperate!

Ludwig quickly showered and got dress before rushing to the refectory to ask in which room Italy was staying in. After knocking for what seemed like ages, someone finally opened the door and Ludwig heard groggy curses in Italian as he came face to face with a barely woken up Romano.

"What the fuck do you want, potato bastard? Dammit, why are you here so damn early?" Romano shouted at him with a dark glare.

"Early? But the conference is in 30 minutes."

"Yeah! It's early!"

Ludwig didn't bother contradicting the angry Italian. He never understood their logic anyway.

"What do you want anyway, bastard?" Lovino eyed him suspiciously.

"Is Feliciano awake?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I'm the one answering the fucking door?"

"Um … I need to speak to him … it's quite urgent so …"

Lovino glared then took a thoughtful look.

"Hey, if I wake him up for you, you'll have to do me something in return." he smirked. He knew that whatever Ludwig did, his brother would never wake up. Feliciano was a really, really deep sleeper and only Romano knew how to wake him up.

"Agreed." Ludwig immediately answered without thinking.

Romano was surprised. The potato bastard was never one to give the enemy the upper hand or to agree so easily. He shrugged and left Ludwig wait outside as he went to wake up his brother. A dozen minutes later, Feliciano was out, yawning but somehow fully dressed and ready to go to the conference. Ludwig was stunned by Lovino's ability to make his brother do things.

"Ludwiiiiig … Good mooooorning … Fratello said you wanted to speak to me …" Feliciano yawned before being dragged to the elevator by his German friend.

Once they were outside and in the taxi, driving towards the conference, Ludwig finally spoke.

"Feli … you remember the talk we had before, back at my home?"

"Ve~ Hum? Which one? We had many talks Lud."

"The one about … sex."

"Oh! That one! Ve~ Yes, and?"

"I think … I might have a problem …"

"Problem?" Feliciano tilted his head innocently.

"After you left … I went to a bar near the airport and started drinking …"

"Oh, Ludwig! Did I upset you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine. I was mostly ashamed with myself because of what you said about me being the only … virgin in Europe."

"But don't worry! It's fine if you're still a virgin! You can't force these things!"

"I know … but that's not the problem."  
"It's not? Ve~ Then what?"

"At the bar … I met England and … we had a drinking contest … I'm not really sure of how things turned out this way but … we …"

Feliciano was looking at Ludwig with eyes filled with concentration and Ludwig felt his face go red.

"W-when I woke up the next morning … we were both in my bed … naked …"

"Really? Ve~ So you had sex with England? That's great Luddy!"

"It's not!" Ludwig almost shouted, scaring the Italian a bit.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it?"

"I … I …" Ludwig thought for a moment and became brightly flushed. "I … did."

"Then there's no problem!" Feliciano smiled.

"There is! Because now, I can't stop thinking about him! I was planning on forgetting the whole thing and even England proposed to pretend it never happened if it made me feel better! I tried! I tried so hard to forget but the more I try, the more obsessed in him I get! What can I do Feliciano?" Ludwig started sobbing. Feliciano was taken aback. Germany _never_ sobbed, no matter how desperate a situation is. He must be really confused and in misery right now. Italy slowly strokes his friend's back.

"Ludwig … you know why you keep thinking about him, right?"

"(snif) Because … hic … I love … him?"

"Yes, that's right. Ve~ You love Arthur. If you want to feel any better, you will have to admit those feelings to yourself and to him."

Germany looked at Italy in a panicked expression.

"I can't tell him!" he whispered in his breath.

"You must, Ludwig. It will drive you insane if you don't. And who knows? Maybe Arthur will return your feelings. Veeee~ Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

'It would' the German thought.

"How? How can I make him to love me back?"

"Hmmm … You'd have to pursue him but in a discreet way. Ve~ Arthur's not the type to like big shows of affection but he likes small thoughts and nice gestures. You could start with flowers! He likes roses! Ve~ Red ones are his favourite! He also likes to read so if you want to give him a present, maybe a book? He likes crime and murder books a lot, all those 'who done it'! Veee~ Ah, he also likes music! Any kind of music would do since he doesn't have a favourite genre but his favourite bands are Pink Floyd, Queen, The Beatles, and a few others I forgot about! Also, you should take him out for dinner! He likes nice restaurants with good service and in a calm and relaxing place! He enjoys walks in parks or in town. He has a strong sense of humour and can get sarcastic so don't get too offended, he usually doesn't mean it. He likes a good pub fight and likes drinking a lot. Ve~ He has magical creatures at his house but don't be surprise if you can't see them at first, they need time to get accustomed to you before showing themselves. He likes wearing casual clothes when outside of work and his size is …"

"Alright stop! How do you know so much about England anyway?"  
"Ve~? Oh! That's because, Spain keeps crying to Fratello about how much he loves England but that he can't even talk to him without sounding mean and starting a fight. And America always complains to Canada that England should invite him on a date already. He seems convinced that Arthur loves him, which he does but as a younger brother. Ah! And Japan told me about Russia and China arguing over England all the time. And also France keeps talking about him constantly so …"

"Okay, I get it! This is … surprising. I didn't think England was so popular …"

"Ve~ He's mostly popular with people who get to know him. From a stranger's point of view, he's not as attractive as Spain or France but … he does have a good physic. And when you get to know him outside of the conference, his personality changes completely and he can be really interesting! Ve~ Fratello also felt disturbed by England's personality when he went to see him about Spain."

"I … understand …" Ludwig nodded slowly. He had witnessed how different England had seemed when at the bar and then at his house.

"Ve~ But don't worry Ludwig! England doesn't seem interested in anyone right now so you still have a chance to win him over!"

"I do?"

"Of course! And I'll help you! Now, first the flowers!"

"Red roses?"

"Red roses!"


	3. Chapter 3 First move

You look beautiful when I'm drunk

**First Move**

"Ve~ Hurry up Ludwig! We'll be late for the conference!"

"Isn't that your fault Feliciano? Why did we have to do all that just 20 minutes before the conference?"

"Ve~ What do you mean 'all that'?"

"I thought we were just buying red roses! So why did you take me to a suit tailor and then to buy chocolates and then you made a phone call and I still don't know how we managed to fit all that in just 15 minutes!"

"I'm Italian, Ludwig! Ve~ Fast and classy are my middle names! We can't just let you go to the conference without a few gifts for Arthur and looking like you did!"

"What was wrong with my suit?"

"It was a business suit!"

"So? That's the whole point of wearing it to a world meeting!"

Feliciano rolled his eyes in exasperation as Ludwig was oblivious to the obvious fact he was stating. He explained to him like he was talking to an ignorant child.

"You can't seduce someone by wearing a boring business suit with no class at all! Ve~ Ludwig, are you being serious or not?"

"Wait what? What do you mean seduce?"

"Ve~ Didn't you ask me to help you seduce Arthur?"

"I did but … I didn't think we'd be starting _now_! We're having a meeting for goodness sake!"

"Ve~ But when do you expect to start? At the next meeting? Ve~ You never see Arthur outside business meetings and only for world conferences."

"… I know but … you're just going too fast …"

"Ve~ Don't worry! I know what I'm doing! Besides, we're in France! The perfect place, after mia Italia of course, to catch a lover!"

_Catch a lover_? Now Germany was seriously scared at how much his friend's personality changes when it comes to romance and not even for himself! Was it really a good idea to seek help from Italy? Ludwig didn't have time to ponder more on this as they both finally arrived at the conference room … with ten minutes late.

"Well, look who finally arrived!" France said sarcastically and very annoyed. When France was hosting, he always becomes a complete different person! He's suddenly very serious and reliable but also extremely picky and wants everything to be perfect! And being late always ends up losing time on the very clear and precise schedule he had planned for the meeting. Nobody wanted to mess with France when he was like that. Such a perfectionist! Usually, Germany would like that because it most of the time meant that half of his usual troubles are gone (with France not goofing around) and the other half (when someone else is goofing around) is under France's care who can be even scarier than Germany when he brings order back in the room. Overall, all nations know never to get on France's nerves when he is the host. And being late gets on France's nerves.

"Yo, dudes! Did ya get lost or something?" America called before shutting up under France's glare. Great! He really looked pissed. Ludwig was thinking of a way to explain their tardiness to a very angry Francis but he got beaten to it.

"Francis, now that they're here, instead of scolding them and wasting even more time, let's just start the bloody conference already."

France turned to England who looked tired and exasperated. He was sitting next to the French and had been forced to listen to his neighbour's complaints for the past ten minutes. Francis glared at him but nodded in agreement. He turned back to Ludwig and Feliciano who was hiding behind his German friend.

"Get to your seats, _now_."

He didn't have to say it twice. Both rushed to their seats. Germany was sitting next to France and Italy was between him and Belgium. Ludwig felt nervous under the scolding glare of his European partner but tried to act normal.

The conference went well after that since, after the display of France's rage, everybody tried avoiding another clash with France. Spain who was seated next to England was passing notes with him (not to catch France's attention) and both had challenging looks on their faces and were smirking to each other. Apparently they were having a silent dispute. That was a change! Well, understandable considering France was hosting and so order and perfection were an absolute necessity. Monaco was standing behind Francis and displaying figures and numbers on a digital board. She could only attend the world conference when it was held in Paris, this was also right with Corsica but he was fast asleep in a corner of the room. He reminded Ludwig of Greece but with a very grouchy and arrogant attitude. And Ludwig thought Francis was arrogant! He was worse!

Feliciano was whispering excitedly with Belgium (not loud enough to be heard by a grumpy France) and America was now having a debate with China under the watchful eye of their host. Debates were fine as long as they were civilised and on topic. Eventually, Russia joined in saying whatever the problem it would be solved if they all 'became one with Russia, da?' and then Poland joined in and started arguing back with Russia. France still seemed to tolerate it but Germany noticed how his eyes narrowed slightly. He was so glad that they were now allies and not enemies anymore. He always got a bit scared when France became serious about something.

Then Japan said he agreed with America (whatever rubbish was America saying) and Switzerland shouted at him to have his own opinion for once. Eventually, England and Spain had moved on from notes to snapping insults and threats at each other (they probably thought it would be ok considering everyone else was shouting) and then the Middle – East started their own little argument (a very loud one, those people are probably the loudest nations in the world and talk even more than Italy and that is saying something). When the North African countries joined in, France snapped.

"Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Vous allez la fermez, oui ?! Si j'entends encore un seul parler sans ma permission, je le plante dans les maquis en Corse ! Pigé ? Marianne, ramène moi un verre de blanc !"

Everybody fell silent while Monaco giggled of amusement at how her Papa was sounding so impressive and menacing. She quickly brought him a glass of Chablis and waited as took a sip.

"Since the only one here who seems able to give a decent presentation is Germany, he'll be speaking next. Go on." France finally stated before sitting back in his seat and calmly sipping his wine. At least the white liquor had cooled him down … well, a little. Corsica seemed to have been woken up at the call of his name by France but he fell back asleep with a grunt since he realised nothing of importance (in his opinion) had happened.

Ludwig started his presentation and the meeting ended on a calmer note. At least, France wasn't pissed anymore. At the end of the conference, Ludwig tried to talk to England and give him his gifts discreetly … actually he was summoning the courage to do that which wasn't going so well when he got interrupted. France was still in his business, serious mode but when he came up to Ludwig, there was a devilish glint in his eyes. He passed an arm around his German friend's shoulders and whispered to him.

"So, who dressed you up for today? Was it Italy? For what reason? Are you two going out later on? Or maybe you were trying to impress someone? Tell me everything!"

Damn! Ludwig had forgotten that France was the second country of fashion (after Italy) and there was no way he wouldn't have noticed the classy, flirty suit he was made to wear by Feliciano. Not only that, he had forgotten that Francis was an extremely gossiping and curious nation! Of course he would ask!

"Um … Feliciano was just … helping me with something …"

"Oh! So you are trying to impress someone!"

"No-o! I was …"

Ludwig's mind was racing while trying to come up with a good excuse. Francis smirked.

"I'm listening, Ludwig? What were you trying to achieve?"

"I … I … I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"That's it? You can't even come up with an excuse? You must _really_ be into that person."

"I told you I …"

"Well, I would probably enjoy teasing you some more and find out who fired cupid's arrow in your heart but I'm too busy today so I'll let you off! Good luck with your date!"

"What? What date? I don't …"

"Come on! If Italy dressed you like that it's obviously to go on a date! Oh, here! I'll write you down a few addresses of the best restaurants in Paris for such occasions! You'll thank me later! Wait! Even better! Marianne!" he called Monaco who was busy trying to wake up Corsica.

"Marianne! Laisse le pioncer et ramène toi deux minutes ! » he called again.

Monaco walked to him with a questioning look.

"Quoi?"

Ludwig heard them discuss in French and although he caught a few words, they spoke so fast he couldn't follow. He wasn't feeling anymore reassured when he saw a large grin spread on Monaco's face. A grin exactly like Francis'. Not a comforting sight! She turned an excited look to Germany before grabbing his arm and dragging him outside under the innocent looking smile of France. Now Germany was getting seriously worried! First Italy, now France and Monaco! What is wrong with those romantic nations! Italy soon joined them with Belgium who had been informed of everything and he was delightedly surprise by the fact that Francis had asked Monaco to help them out on arranging a date for Ludwig and to guide them through Paris. If hell exists then it's nothing compared to being dragged on a blind dating plan with an over – excited Italian and a giggling, cunning French woman and a malicious, yaoi fan Belgium girl in Paris! Yep, this was Ludwig's hell. And it only just started!

So … how did they end up here again?

The rest of the day had been impossible! The three love match – makers had been dragging Ludwig across the whole French capital … in one day! Needless to say, Ludwig was exhausted, confused and hadn't followed anything from the rush and excitement! How could those three be so organised like that and so fast at everything when Feliciano usually doesn't even know if he has a meeting or not! Apparently the love button was activated. Feliciano was now obsessed and determine to match Ludwig up with England. Belgium and Monaco both seemed to enjoy the idea deeply and Monaco had taken them through all the fashion shops, gifts shops, whatever shops in Paris. Then it was the hotels (only starting from 4 stars) and restaurants (same). Belgium had made a few phone calls and spent ages on her mobile while Feliciano and Marianne were discussing clothes until she then announced that they were 'all set'. All three had grinned at the confused German who was wishing this whole day could soon be over!

And here they were. In front of one of the best restaurant in Paris (advised by both Francis and Monaco) with the suit and presentation Feliciano had arranged for Ludwig with the critical advice of Marianne and suddenly meeting other nations brought here by Belle's phone calls. How did that happen? Ludwig was trying really hard not to go insane … really, really hard.

Why were Hungary, Taiwan, Poland and Japan here? And grinning knowingly at him with a scary look in their eyes? No. Germany did not have a good feeling about this! Japan walked to them first as they all met outside the restaurant.

"Ludwig – san, why didn't you tell me that you needed help for a date? Arthur – san is a close friend so when Feliciano called me before the conference (so that's who he was calling) and explained everything, I convinced Arthur – san."

"Convinced him … to what?"

"To come on a date with you!" Hungary cheered loudly.

"Wha – at!" Ludwig almost choked.

They all looked at him with a false innocent smiles and blinking eyes. Oh shit! What had he gotten himself into now? Maybe asking Gilbert wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all!

"Guys! Arthur's coming!" Taiwan whispered excitedly.

They all hid in the corner of the building and watched as Arthur … and Alfred, and Antonio, and Romano were walking towards the restaurant.

"Shit! Why is Fratello here too? With Spain and America! They're going to ruin everything!" Feliciano cursed. The girls also looked very pissed by the fact that England hadn't come alone. Japan was furiously thinking for a solution while keeping his calm. His eyes darkened when America jumped on England with whining noises to get his attention but England shoved him off in an almost habit movement. Now Hungary had drawn her frying pan. Spain was teasing and arguing with England under the exasperated look of Romano and Belgium clenched her fists, eyes sending daggers to the Spaniard. Everything was so tensed. Was this a date? It looked more like a war!

Italy then whispered something to Japan and they both left their hiding place to go and greet the others. They seemed to have a plan.

"Ve~ Arthur! Over here!"

Arthur looked up and noticing Kiku and Feliciano, he smiled and walked to them followed by Romano and the other two.

"Hello Feliciano. So, is this the place, Kiku? Why did you want me to come here anyway?"

"Arthur – san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are Alfred … san and Antonio … san here?"

Arthur was taken aback by Kiku's polite smile. He knew his friend, and right now, Kiku was really mad. Why? Was it wrong to bring them along? It's not like he had asked them! They just decided to follow him like that, for no reason!

"Um … I didn't actually invite those two idiots, they just came along anyway. Why? Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem at all."

"See! I told you Kiku wouldn't mind! The hero's always right!" Alfred cheered to Arthur.

"We just heard that you had invited Arthur for a dinner here with other people! So we thought we would join in! The more the merrier, right?" Antonio agreed.

No. Kiku really was mad and Arthur could tell. What had he done wrong _now_? Feliciano was whispering to his brother whose eyes widened and he glanced back at Arthur before nodding.

"Hey, tomato bastard! I'm hungry! Take me to eat pasta, now!" He ordered Antonio.

"Eh? You're hungry Lovi? Then we can eat here with Arthur and Kiku …"

"They don't serve good pasta here! It's a goddamn French restaurant! I want to go to an Italian restaurant, now!"

"Okay, okay! Geeez! Calm down, Lovi! We'll go get some pasta if you're so desperate … Bye guys! See you at the conference tomorrow!" Spain said with a cheerful smile as Romano was already walking away. He was about to follow when he stopped and smirked at England.

"Hope you drop dead of food poisoning before tomorrow, eyebrow bastard!"

"Keep dreaming, tomato airhead!" England smirked back.

Spain left with a satisfied smile that really irritated Germany. And all the other girls behind him were having a debate on the best pairing with England which didn't help! Hungary was now proposing a threesome, making Ludwig blush crazily.

"Ve~ Alfred?"

"Yeah, dude?"  
"Do you like pasta too?"

"Eh? Um … I don't really mind it …"

"You don't look like you've tasted good pasta! I'll take you to a nice place with Kiku to show you both!"

"Wait! What about Arthur?"  
"Oh, Arthur, don't worry! Ludwig should be arriving soon so could you wait for him? We need someone to tell him that there was a change of plans and where we went."

"Can't you phone him?" Arthur asked a bit confused by all those sudden changes. He was told to meet Kiku here because him, Italy, Germany and France were having a party dinner for whatever reason Italy had decided. Where was the bloody frog anyway? Obviously too busy preparing the meeting tomorrow! At least he was doing his job right! Got to give the frog credit for that!

"Ve~ I tried but Ludwig isn't answering his phone! Do you mind Arthur? Please?"

"Not at all, go on ahead."

"Yayyy! Paaaastaaaa!" Italy shouted before dragging along a very confused American who was trying to suggest waiting with England but was obviously ignored. Kiku bowed a goodbye to his English friend and this time his smile was honest. Arthur was glad that Kiku wasn't mad anymore even if he still didn't know why he was angry in the first place. Kiku ran after the other two and Arthur chuckled at how enthusiastic Feliciano always becomes when pasta is involved. He didn't know that the reason for Feliciano's cheerfulness wasn't the pasta (unusually enough) but the success of his mission. He now left the rest into the hands of the three girls and Poland.

"Alright! Good job you two! Now, all's clear for you Ludwig! Go get him! And don't forget that you've already booked the dinner here! (well, Belle did)" Hungary cheered as she pushed Ludwig out of their hiding place. Ludwig didn't have time to protest when he was already standing outside the restaurant with Arthur turning towards him in surprise. The Englishman smiled and walked over to him. Ludwig felt himself melt under that smile.

"Ludwig! I was waiting for you! Feliciano decided to go somewhere else to eat pasta and dragged Alfred and Kiku along. Apparently he tried to phone you but you didn't answer."

"Ah … um … I probably left my phone on silent … um … are we not eating here?" Ludwig tried to sound surprised. What was he meant to do?

"I think we should go after the others, although I don't really know where they went exactly but Kiku should text me when they find a nice Italian place."

"Um … in the meantime … maybe we could wait inside … I … I've already booked the table so … (thank you Belgium and Hungary) …"

Arthur looked at the nervous German with a thoughtful look. It was a nice restaurant and very hard to get a table there. It would be a shame not to.

"Alright, we might as well."

Arthur walked towards the restaurant but soon turned around to call his stunned friend.

"Hey, Ludwig! Are you coming or not? Don't just stand there like a tree!"

Ludwig snapped out of his shock and followed Arthur. He never expected Arthur to agree. Was he really having a face to face dinner, alone (well, counting out the female stalkers and Poland following them) with Arthur?

They both went to their table (which had in fact been reserved for two people) and ordered drinks while checking out their menus.

"I'm guessing they still haven't found a place yet." Arthur said while checking his phone.

"Feliciano has pretty high standards when it comes to Italian cuisine. He's probably trying to find the best Italian restaurant in all of Paris."

"Haha! Sounds like Francis when he comes over to London. I now end up knowing by heart all the top class French restaurants in London and he's never satisfied with it! Always complaining on how his place does it better!"

"Well, I guess that would be normal for a country's food to be the best in its own country."

"I know but he just won't listen and keeps complaining! Honestly, how do you manage with him?"

"I avoid him as much as I can. He does complain about the food in my home too."

"I bet he complains about everybody's food!"

"You … you seem quite close to Francis."

Arthur meditated for a few seconds before answering.

"I guess I am … He used to take care of me when I was a child … well, I say take care, he mostly goofed around trying to force me into wearing dresses and stuff … Then we became rivals … no, actually I was probably rival with everyone at some point in time so that's not unusual … You're right. I think because of the fact that we had so many interactions, good or bad (mostly bad), we became close. We know each other a lot … a bit like you and Feliciano!" Arthur smiled his melting smile. God, he was too cute! Ludwig kept staring at him and took a few seconds to answer after he realised Arthur had stopped talking.

"I … I see … so you're friends …"

"Bad friends, I'd say."

There was a long silence as both continued their dinner. Ludwig was feeling so happy yet so nervous.

"So …" Arthur tried to engage a new conversation but he clearly seemed to struggle on the way to ask his question. Ludwig waited for him to speak.

"About last time … are you … feeling alright? You're not … God, how can I say this! Never mind! I was just worried you might still be a bit confused and everything … Forget it!"

Ludwig's eyes widened as he realised what Arthur was talking about. A mad blush appeared on his face and he felt his heart pound so loudly he feared Arthur would hear it.

"I … I'm feeling better now … thank you."

Arthur smiled with relief and went back to his dish. Ludwig's face was now deep crimson. Arthur had actually been worried about him? This made Ludwig feel … special, wanted, cared for. After all, Arthur doesn't often worry about other people unless he knows them and cares for them. While Ludwig tried to ignore the figures and the series of open newspapers at the not far away window, he felt the stare of his stalkers on him and Arthur. There was a flash … a flash? Are they taking pictures?

They silently moved on to desert and Ludwig kept his eyes fixed on Arthur the entire time. He hadn't taken any desert but noticed Arthur had a sweet tooth and took a cup of three balls of ice cream. Ludwig gazed at the hungry look in Arthur's eyes as he was devouring his treat. He looked so childish and innocent … so cute … Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he saw a drop of ice cream on Arthur's cheek. The image of Gilbert liking Arthur came back and made his blood boil. Arthur seemed to notice the change and realised that Ludwig was staring at his face. He first felt confused then noticing how he looked at his cheek, the same flash back came to him and Arthur wiped the ice cream off his face.

"Ah, guess I'm pretty clumsy when it comes to sweet things. I've always had a sweet tooth and I tend to get so focus on what I'm eating that I end up not noticing things like that. It only happens with sweet things though so I try not to eat too much of it." Arthur laughed lightly. "Luckily, Gilbert wasn't here this time!"

But before Arthur could finish talking, Ludwig had leaned over the table and lightly licked his cheek. Arthur's face became completely flushed and he stared at Ludwig, stunned. Gilbert was one thing but _Ludwig_? He never expected Ludwig to do that!

Out the window, flashes exploded like fireworks.

Ludwig sat back in his seat, his own face as flushed as Arthur's. He couldn't believe himself what he had just done. He just acted under an impulsion. Remembering how Gilbert had licked Arthur … an animal in him had growled of fury and jealousy. He wanted to lick Arthur and wouldn't let anybody else do it! Well, that's what he had thought then but now he was amazed by his daring. He noticed Arthur was still shocked and smiled sheepishly at him.

"There was some left."

Arthur just silently nodded, too stunned to talk. He ate in silence and when they were done, Arthur insisted on sharing the bill (despite Ludwig's complaints). The hard glare he had sent Ludwig had promptly convinced the German. Maybe Arthur was angry at him?

They left the restaurant and Arthur checked his phone once again. He hadn't noticed the message that Kiku had sent him saying Italy was so upset by not finding a restaurant at his taste that he decided to borrow a kitchen (of one of the restaurants) and made his own pasta. Arthur chuckled silently then noticed Ludwig's worried stare on him. He seemed anxious about his reaction for what Ludwig had done. Arthur sighed and then a bright idea came to him. Maybe it was because he was in his pirate mode from the anger he had felt earlier for being humiliated like that (in public this time) but he didn't care. Right now, this was a great idea even if he might regret it later.

Arthur turned to the German and a sexy smirk appeared on his lips making Ludwig's pulse rush. What was Arthur doing? His expression turned seductive but with a cheeky glint in his eyes … his half lidded emerald eyes were shining with … what? Ludwig couldn't figure it out but it was seriously turning him on. Arthur just looked so mysterious and hot! Ludwig felt his body freeze when Arthur's soft hand brushed passed his cheek before landing behind his neck and he slowly, gently pulled the taller man towards him. Ludwig couldn't breathe anymore but he clearly felt Arthur's warm breath on his face. Arthur smelled nice. He smelled like fresh forest on a rainy morning. His face was so close now and that look in Arthur's eyes … so tempting and hiding so much …

Arthur moved to Ludwig's ear and blew slightly in it, enjoying the reaction he was provoking on the German who then trembled uncontrollably.

More flashes and little squeaks of excitement rose from the nearby bushes but were ignored by the two men.

"Next time, love." Arthur whispered in Ludwig's ear with a devilish glint in his eyes.

He was enjoying this. The pirate in him was purely enjoying the teasing. Arthur moved away from the German, his pirate smirk still on. He judged the effect he had caused and smiled appreciatively. Yep, he did a pretty good job turning on the man.

Ludwig was completely under the Englishman's hypnotising gaze. Arthur was just so … so scary and yet … so attractive and tempting … yeah, tempting, like Gilbert had said. Like a demon. A very sexy demon. Ludwig then heard Arthur laugh loudly. Such a beautiful sound.

"That was pay back for licking me!" the pirate said. He was still smirking when his phone buzzed as a new text from Kiku arrived. The pirate disappeared immediately and the normal Arthur came back.

"It's Kiku. Apparently they made such a mess at the restaurant that the police came and brought them back to the hotel … I guess we should go too."

Arthur looked up at Ludwig and smiled apologetically at him. He might have gone a bit overboard but the man deserved it!

"Hey, Ludwig! Hellooo?" he snapped his fingers in front of the German's face.

Ludwig stared at Arthur and noticed he was back to being his usual self … well, usual self in this century at least.  
"Y-yes?"

"Let's head back. The others are already at the hotel."

"O-okay."

Ludwig and Arthur took a taxi back and during the entire ride, Ludwig kept staring at Arthur who was himself staring out his window. What was that? Ludwig still felt the rush and his heart hadn't completely calmed down. When Arthur had acted like that … Ludwig almost knew instantly that he was playing with him … but he couldn't help falling for him. He knew but he enjoyed Arthur's seduction and teasing. When Arthur had whispered in his ear … the world had stopped spinning. He had just wanted to kiss Arthur and more. It had taken him all his strength not to let out a moan of complaint when the Englishman had let him go. He wanted to feel his soft, silky touch. He wanted to smell his fresh forest scent. He wanted to devour that body and that face. When he had tasted Arthur at the table, when he had licked him, Arthur had tasted … sweet. As sweet as honey and Ludwig wanted to taste him even more now. The seduction plan had worked but not on the right target. Instead of making Arthur fall for him, Ludwig was the one to fall deeper and deeper in his infatuation. Love was so hard and complicated.


	4. Chapter 4 I love you and I'm not drunk

You look beautiful when I'm drunk

**I love you and I'm not drunk**

It has been three months now. Gilbert is staring exasperatedly at his depressed younger brother. Ludwig was slouching in his chair, his face against the table and sighing every ten seconds. This has been going on for three months now! Ludwig couldn't even concentrate on his work so Gilbert had to do everything and he hated it! How could the awesome him be awesome if he had to do all this unawesome office work instead of his brother?! Ever since the last World Conference, Ludwig has been acting weird and depressed! This is so not awesome!

"Ludwig! That's enough! You've been depressed for the past three months! Cheer up! I've told you this a thousand times and I'll say it again: Go and see Arthur if you miss him that much! Hell! If you're going to act so depressed over it then hurry and tell him how you feel! Get better and start doing the fucking work that the awesome me has been doing for you lately! Even doctors say that you're physically fine! Get your act together, Ludwig!"

No reply (again).

"Fine! Be like that! I'll just do it myself! If you're not gonna do it, I'm going to phone Arthur and tell him about you! Then we can all move on!"

Gilbert reached for the phone but Ludwig was quicker and broke it with his bare hands.

"What the hell, Lud?! What is wrong with you? I thought your date went well! I thought you were going to confess soon! What happened?" Gilbert yelled with a concern look as he eyed his brother.

What happened? Nothing. Nothing happened. That's exactly why Ludwig was depressed. He had failed to impress Arthur and instead, he was toyed with by the Englishman! Arthur didn't mean anything mean but it also meant that he doesn't consider Ludwig as a potential lover if he's able to act so casually when doing … _that_! Arthur was seducing him and he wasn't even serious! He was having fun! And it worked! Ludwig completely fell for it! How could he even compare himself to Arthur? Arthur is good at stuff like that … in fact, Arthur is good at almost everything he does (except cooking and even then, half of the rumours about it are exaggerated by Francis and it isn't poisonous. Proof are the pancakes from last time). Ludwig felt so … so … weak! He hated being weak! He felt his seduction attempts pointless and arrogant. How could he, a virgin, seduce someone like Arthur who's been in many relationships? Even with Feliciano's help, it was pointless. He was clumsy, nervous, and got completely overwhelmed and manipulated … he couldn't do it!

Arthur probably loves someone else anyway. Even if there is nobody yet, it's only a matter of time before either Spain, America, China or Russia confess. How can Ludwig possibly claim to stand a chance against them? He didn't even know much about Arthur … well, he did now since Feliciano gave him a list of information about Arthur and Ludwig had learned it all by heart. But Arthur never even looks at him! He's not interested. He's polite and friendly but nothing more. Arthur … would never love him … never …

"Ludwig! I don't care if you think you don't stand a chance! You'll never know unless you try!" Gilbert shouted with his Commander's tone. "Now, you're going to pull yourself together and at the next meeting, you're going to confess your feelings! Even if you're rejected, then at least you can move on! You have to let it out of your chest! Otherwise, you'll regret it all your unawesome life!"

He's right. Ludwig knows that his brother is right but …

His mobile buzzed. Ludwig glanced at it reluctantly. Feliciano had sent him yet another text. Every text from everybody up until now Ludwig had ignored. He didn't want to speak. He just wanted to be alone for a while … alone … just him … alone …

"Lud … I'm worried about you. Everyone is. Even Arthur called me earlier to ask if you were ok."

Ludwig's head tilted up and he stared at his brother in shock. Gilbert smiled fondly at him and messed up his brother's blond hair with his hand.

"He did! You can check if you don't believe me. He heard it from Francis that you were feeling down and he asked how you were. He said he hoped you'll soon feel better! How's that! You don't want to disappoint him, right? So lighten up, Lud!"

"Arthur … phoned …?"

"Yeah, he did!"

He phoned! He was worried about him! No wait … wasn't he just being considerate? After all, they hardly know each other … there's no real reason for Arthur to be worried about him. He was probably just genuinely worried about a colleague or a friend's health … that's all. Nothing more.

"I see … it was nice of him …" Ludwig answered with a dull expression. Now Gilbert was out of ideas. What could he do? Not even Austria or anybody else he had asked help from had managed to cheer Ludwig up. What could he do? Gilbert looked randomly around their living room, half expecting some sort of answer to appear before him from nowhere … and it did! Sort of.

His eyes passed by the calendar and widened. A smirk grew on his face.

"Ludwig … I'm not going to ask you to stop sulking but … I will have you go to the world meeting with me! I'm sick of doing all your fucking work! You're coming with me next Monday … to London!"

Ludwig's head snapped up and he looked with panicked eyes at his grinning brother. London? That was where the next World Conference was? Ludwig felt his head become heavy and his mind go blank. He might not be able to face it …

The conference went completely out of control. Because Germany was so depressed and didn't pay attention to anybody, all the other nations started to cause a riot in the room. Arthur was tapping his foot to the ground with annoyance as he eyed his guests and his siblings fight. Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland only came to the conferences when it took place in the UK … and sometimes, England wished they didn't bother coming even then! They only caused more trouble. As he saw Scott almost strangling South Korea, Arthur slammed his fist on the circular table, causing it to crack. He hadn't spoken yet but the other nations quietened down and stared at him with wary eyes, all except his siblings.

"Scott! Let the bloody hell go of South Korea! Conan! Stop fighting with America and drop that cricket bat now! Fiona! Stop your drinking contest with Russia and don't you dare get drunk! All three of you behave and go back to your fucking seats!"

"It's his fuckin' fault! He didna invent tha bloody telephone! Tha fuckin' idiot only talks shite!" Scott argued without glancing back at Arthur and still holding Korea by the collar under China's angry glare.

"That hamburger shithead said s'bloody baseball's better than cricket! Says cricket's s'slow it can hardly be called a sport! I'm gun ta kill that guy!" Conan muttered, raising his bat again, threatening America's head.

"But Arty! Tha bloke said I ain't got th'guts ta keep up w'th im! Imma show im! Imma best drinker in th'world after Pat! Ye know Imma right, aye?" Fiona cheered loudly, raising her glass of vodka.

"I dun give a flyin' fuck! Quit yer childish behaviours an' get yer arses back ta yer seats! BLOODY FUCKIN' NOW!"

Now, all three turned surprised faces towards Arthur and large, cheeky grins spread on their lips. Arthur blushed with embarrassment as he realised he used his northern accent in the conference. Those three can really get on his nerves!

"Aye! We're comin', Arty! But ya shoulda watch owt yar language, mate! Yer soundin' like us!" Scott laughed as he took seat next to his brother, releasing a terrified Korea. Conan sat on Arthur's other side, snickering, and Fiona followed and sat next to Scott.

"Let's just get this done and over with …" Arthur mumbled as he sat back down. He looked up at the stunned nations around them and frowned. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Christmas? Let's get on with the bloody conference already!"

Arthur's eyes wandered around the table as the conference was seemingly looking civilised. His eyes stopped on Ludwig. The German was staring at him with a sad look. As soon as their eyes met, Germany looked away, his cheeks covered with a pink blush. Arthur raised an eyebrow but his attention was drawn back by a dispute between India and China. God! This was going to be a long day! If only Ludwig wasn't acting weird, he could help set some form of order in the room!

Ludwig had watched the British siblings' argument with curiosity and especially Arthur. He wanted to know more about his relationship with his siblings. Ludwig was surprised by the silent complicity between them. They didn't seem all that close from a stranger's point of view but Ludwig had noticed how they communicated with one another through eye contacts, behaviours or gestures, or sometimes while addressing someone else, the way they talked and what they said was also hiding a message to the others. Ludwig's gaze stayed on Arthur the entire meeting. He wanted to talk to him but … he just felt … so scared. Scared to be rejected, scared to be hated, scared to be threatened by Scott who had been glancing at him frequently with a warning look. He was scared. Arthur was able to bring order back to the room without his help. Ludwig was impressed and wondering if there was anything that man couldn't do? There was no way Arthur could be remotely interested in him!

At the end of the conference, Ludwig followed Gilbert to their car in the parking as they were going to head to the hotel. But Gilbert had other plans. He made Ludwig wait for two whole hours in the empty car until Ludwig started to wonder where his irresponsible brother went. He came out of the car and went back in the empty building. All the other nations had left, where was Gilbert? As he looked around, shyly and worried of disturbing the English citizens working around him, Ludwig bumped into a very familiar face.

"Ouch! Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!" Arthur shouted before realising who he was addressing and his cheeks tainted themselves of a soft pink before he apologised for his rudeness. "Oh! It's you Ludwig! I … I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't think there were still nations around. What are you doing here anyway?"

Ludwig stares at Arthur, unable to answer for a few minutes. He's completely entranced by the smaller nation's emerald gaze. As Arthur raises a questioning eyebrow, Ludwig's face becomes beetroot red and he clears his throat before answering.

"I'm looking for my brother. I've been waiting for him in the car to go back to the hotel but he still hasn't come yet."

Arthur stares at Ludwig in astonishment before bursting in laughter.

"You've been waiting for two hours in the bloody car? It took you that long to realise that Gilbert was gone?"

Ludwig blushes even more but of embarrassment this time. He hadn't realise the time because he had been lost in his depressive thoughts. Arthur noticed the Germans embarrassment and how depressed Ludwig had been acting. He smiled indulgently to his friend making Ludwig blush even more and look away. Damn! He was just so … so gorgeous!

"Gilbert has gone with my siblings and other countries to do a pub tour. By now, they've probably done five or six. They'll be wandering around London's pubs until very late if I know Scott! I wouldn't count on Gilbert returning to the hotel tonight."

"I see …"

"Otherwise, how have you been? I've noticed you were a bit off today. Is something wrong?"

"No! I'm … I'm fine … thank you …"

"If you say so." Arthur shrugged as he then glanced at his watch. He noticed Ludwig's stare on him but when he looked up, the German looked away, avoiding eye contact. Arthur got really confused by Ludwig's strange behaviour and it was really worrying him.

"Hey Lud, are you busy just now?"

Ludwig jumped at the nickname only Gilbert uses for him. _Lud_? Had Arthur called him _Lud_? It did have a nicer ring to it when Arthur said it with his English accent than if Gilbert said it. The German turned to the other in surprise and shook his head.

"I don't have any plans. Why?"

"Want to go for a drink at the pub? I just finished everything here and I'm free the rest of the day. So?"

Ludwig felt his heart skip in his chest. Arthur was inviting him out? No! Don't get overexcited! He's just proposing this as a friend! Nothing more! But still …

"I … I don't mind …"

"Alright, let's go. You can leave your car here. There's still another meeting tomorrow afternoon. I'll drive you back to the hotel later on." Arthur said as they both left the building and headed towards Arthur's black Aston Martin.

"Th – thanks … you don't have to …"

"Stop chitchatting and get inside the bloody car or we'll never get there!"

Ludwig nodded before getting in. Arthur followed and they drove off.

The driving was short and silent. Ludwig kept glancing at Arthur who was absent – mindedly staring at the road. Even when he drove he had that far off look on his face. It fascinated Germany.

They arrived at Arthur's favourite pub and ordered two beers. Arthur watched his German friend take his first sip, expectantly. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and Arthur chuckled.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to know what you thought of British beer compared to German beer. How is it?"

"It's nice. I like it very much."

"I'm glad." Arthur smiled before gulping down his own beer then his eyes flashed and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hey Lud! Let's do it again!"

"Wha – what?"

"The drinking contest! Let's do it again! Last time we were too drunk to tell who had won! Let's try again!"

"But … but …"

"What? It can't get worse than last time!"

Ludwig's brain was blank. He just stared at a smirking Arthur in shock. Drinking contest with Arthur = getting completely wasted = not conscious of ones actions = sex (again). At that moment, Ludwig's brain was torn apart. One side was against the drinking because it would lead to an even more confusing situation than last time. The other half wanted to do it and in fact wanted to skip the drinking to get to the sex part immediately! Feliciano's words came back up again. Why, in this kind of decision, did he always listen to Feliciano's advice?

"_Sex is fun. Once you try it, it'll feel so good that you'll never want to stop."_

He did want more. He had been dreaming of this ever since the first time. Without another thought, Ludwig ordered a set of five beers. Arthur nodded with a smirk and ordered just as much. His eyes gleamed with excitement but also, quite an unusual feeling of guilt but Arthur shook it off and enjoyed himself. Too late to back down now …

It happened all over again. One drink. 2 drinks. 5 drinks. 10 drinks. 12 drinks.

Arthur was laughing uncontrollably for god knows why while Ludwig kept grinning at seeing him laugh. The German felt so much happier since a long time ago. He was still conscious but he knew he was drunk and out soon. Arthur was in just the same state. Arthur slipped in his chair and his back landed against Ludwig's chest. The Englishman looked up at the other blond with his grinning emerald eyes. Ludwig smiled back and leaned towards Arthur's ear.

"Ich liebe dich." he half whispered, half laughed. Arthur smirked back and pulled the German into a passionate kiss. Ludwig knew he would regret this the next day but right now he didn't care and gave into the pleasure.

The next morning, Ludwig woke up with a harsh headache, a painful ass but mostly with full memory of last night. He hadn't been as drunk as last time and therefore remembered much more clearly than before although some parts were still a bit clouded. He remembered almost everything. He blushed as he recalled what had happened.

Ludwig looked around and noticed he wasn't in his hotel room but in a Victorian style bedroom but with many modifications and unusual objects and decorations from various time periods. There were painting and photographs of Arthur and famous English people across the ages hanging from the walls, a globe with a star on every country that had once been a British colony was resting on the nearby desk, a pirate hat rested on the top of a wardrobe and Ludwig noticed a long wooden stick with old runes carved on it resting in a corner of the room. There even was a Celtic cross hanging on the wall next to him and a painting of four young boys next to it. Germany guessed he was in England's room. He was curious and excited to be here. He wanted to learn everything about Arthur. He eyed the picture of the four boys. The smaller one looked exactly like a younger version of Arthur. And the other three looked really familiar and Ludwig could swear he had seen them before … red hair … ginger hair … brown hair … green eyes … Yes! That's it! They looked like Arthur's older brothers! His contemplation was interrupted by the slow breathing of his neighbour.

Ludwig looked down and saw Arthur's peaceful, sleeping face. God! He was beautiful! Ludwig felt so happy but at the same time, so guilty and distressed. Was it always going to be like that? Will he never be able to admit his feelings to Arthur? He wanted to have sex without being drunk. In fact, he wanted to be with Arthur all the time and not just sex!

While Ludwig was face palming himself and cursing his pathetic behaviour, he felt Arthur shift next to him and a small "Lud? Oh, hi!" emerged from the thick blankets. Ludwig looked back at Arthur and met his sleepy, jade gaze. Arthur slowly lifted himself up in a seated position and both stayed like that for a while.

"I'm sorry … I … I should never have done that …" Arthur mumbled apologetically. Ludwig could see the guilt on Arthur's face.

"No. It was my fault too. I could have refused. I knew the risk." And he had wanted it.

"I didn't think it would end up like that again …"

"It's … not a problem."

"I'm sorry Ludwig."

"Arthur! I said I'm fine!"

"Yeah …"

Arthur's face showed that he wasn't convinced. He clearly was blaming himself for making Ludwig drunk and act like last time. Ludwig felt he should be the guilty one since he had wanted this to happen! But Arthur just smiled sadly as he looked down at the covers, not daring to look up at the German. That was enough! Ludwig just couldn't bear to see him like that! He just hated the blame Arthur forced on himself when _he_ should be the guilty one. Ludwig did what he thought was the best way to clear Arthur's doubts and guiltiness. He leaned over the older nation and kissed him. Arthur's eyes widened but before he could react, Ludwig had pulled away. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it perfect. It was chaste and clumsy but so full of love. Arthur's face became crimson instantly as much as Ludwig's who then looked away.

"It's … it's not your fault! You did nothing wrong! I … I actually … I wanted this to happen! I ... Since that time ... I've been thinking about you all the time! I know it's strange but … I fell in love … with you! But I know you don't think of me like that … that's also why I was a bit depressed … I'm fine now! I just … um … Yesterday, when you proposed another contest … I almost found it a chance to … do it again. I wanted this so don't blame yourself. I … Arthur … Ich … Ich liebe dich! I really do! I love you and I'm not drunk! I'm serious!"

Ludwig had closed his eyes and was tensed and worried at how Arthur would react to his confession. Arthur just stared at Ludwig in shock until a weak, fond smile crept up on his lips. He leaned over the German and whispered in Ludwig's ear in that same sensual way he did last time when he had teased him.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same, love?"

Ludwig's eyes snapped open and he stared in awe at the pirate like Arthur moving closer to him. It was exactly like last time in front of the restaurant. Had Arthur been serious at the time? Or is he playing just now? Ludwig was confused but … Arthur's touch made him forget everything. Arthur's hand moved swiftly up the German's back as Arthur started to nibble on his partner's ear.

"I've always been serious with you. Didn't you wonder why I only teased you back at the restaurant? Anybody else I would have sent them to hospital. Didn't you wonder why I never told anybody about our first time? If I had … you would have hated me. And didn't you wonder why I suggested this contest yesterday?"

"Why?" Ludwig moaned under Arthur's soft licks and kisses. Arthur was now kissing his collar bone and leaving small marks on the few places he had left unmarred last night.

"Why else? I thought I could have another chance! I'm a selfish person. When I want something … I don't let it go. Honestly, I didn't expect you to agree to it. And I did not expect that confession!"

"Arthur …"

"Mm … yes, love?"

"Ich liebe dich …"

"I love you too."

"Aaahh! No … not …! Ah!"

"What's that?"

"M … more … bitte …"

"As you wish … mein liebe!" Arthur grinned.

Ludwig's head fell back in ecstasy. He couldn't believe it! Arthur loved him too?! That was too good to be true! He felt all his worries dissipate in a second. All he wanted now … was Arthur. He moaned under the Englishman's touch, kisses and licks. He felt Arthur's hand move onto his penis and shivered of excitement. When he looked up at the smaller blond, Arthur had his pirate grin but it had so much love and passion in it, those sparkling emerald eyes filled with lust were piercing through the German's soul and heart. Now, Ludwig understood what Feliciano had meant. He could really get addicted to sex … but only with that man! Ludwig moaned Arthur's name before his mouth was covered by the other's. Once they broke up, Arthur was already reaching for a bottle of lube on the floor next to the bed. Ludwig's vision was clouded with lust and he did want more but, his rationality wasn't completely gone and he still had a few questions on his mind.

"Arthur … Antonio and Alfred …"

"What about them?"

"Don't … don't they love you too …?"

"… And what of it?"

"I … I just … why me? Antonio … is much better looking … and Alfred too …"

"No. Don't _ever_ say that again." Arthur growled before biting hard onto Ludwig's shoulder and a bit of blood leaked out.

Ludwig moaned in both pain and pleasure. He watched in awe the menacing aura of anger surrounding England. He wasn't scared … he was hypnotised, fascinated, subjugated.

"Arthur …"

"Ludwig, Ich liebe dich. Only you and nobody else, hear me? Those two idiots cannot even compare to you! I love you and the rest of the world can fuck itself!" Arthur whispered as he kissed the other man's body more urgently and hungrily. Ludwig blushed so hard he felt his face was on fire. He jumped as Arthur lifted his hips and moved his hand to the German's ass.

"Arthur … the meeting …"

"Shhh … Don't worry about it, love. It's in the afternoon and I bet half of the world is spread out in various pubs across London from my brother's pub tour. Besides … do you want me to stop?"

Ludwig shook his head in panic.

"Nein! No … bitte … don't stop … I want … I want to do it right …"

Arthur's lips trailed down on Ludwig's chest as he slipped in a first finger, making the German cry out.

"Do it right …? How so?"

He slipped a second finger and started to scissor the entrance to make it wider.

"Aaaahh … Ah! I mean … I don't … I don't want to be drunk … Aaah! I want to feel it all and remember all of it … Ah! I … I …"

"Shhh … I understand … I will make it as enjoyable as I can … Don't move … I'm putting it in …"

"Ja … ok …"

Ludwig screamed. It was much more painful when he was conscious. Arthur's face showed concern and he stopped but Ludwig yelled at him in German. He didn't understand half of it because of his fast talking but Ludwig kept shouting and started to add some English.  
"Don't stop! Bitte! More!"  
Arthur smiled and pushed himself fully in under the screams of pleasure of his partner. Ludwig felt overwhelmed. He loved this feeling but also felt so much pain … it was like a pleasurable suffering … he couldn't describe it but he loved it!

"Move." He ordered Arthur after the Englishman had stayed immobile to let him adapt before moving. Arthur started slowly but Ludwig urged him and he accelerated fairly quickly. With his hand, Arthur also stroked Ludwig's dick making the German moan and scream and cry and he just didn't understand what was going on anymore. It was different from when he was drunk. It was more intense, he was aware of everything and mostly … he felt that this time … this time it meant something! Ludwig wasn't having sex because of the alcohol. He was doing it because he wanted to and because he loved Arthur and Arthur loved him! Just knowing this fact made it so much more enjoyable!

"Arthur … Arthur … Arthur …"

"Mmmh ... Ludwig …"

"Arthur … I love you … Ich liebe dich … liebe dich … I … Arthur … I love you …"

"I … Ich liebe dich auch … Ludwig … I love you … fuck hell, I love you! Ludwig …"

"I … I'm not drunk …"

Arthur chuckled and thrust even harder. Ludwig tensed up and moaned louder than before. Arthur suddenly stopped and a smirk grew on his face. He had found the right spot. He kept hitting that spot repetitively, rejoicing in Ludwig's loud moans. Arthur leaned forward and kissed the German. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and even after the kiss broke he didn't let go.

"I'm not drunk … and I love you … Arthur …" he cried as he came.

"I love you too … Ludwig … I love you … so much …" Arthur answered softly and soon followed.

They both fell back on the bed, exhausted but at peace. Arthur forced himself on his elbows and pressed a chaste kiss on Ludwig's lips.

"Did it feel right?"

Ludwig smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him into a long kiss.

"It felt … incredible."

"Then I guess that makes it your real first time." Arthur said with a fond smile.

"Ja … Thank you …"

"For what, love?"

"For loving me … I love you Arthur … I'm … so happy …"

"You're just too sweet and soft … I love you too, idiot!"

Arthur and Ludwig both fell asleep arms in arms, whispering endless 'iloveyou' and 'ichliebedich'.

At the conference, later that same day, Most of the countries present (meaning only half of the world) were feeling the after effects of their senseless drinking night. But despite the killing headaches and sore stomachs, everyone could notice that Germany was back to normal. He was screaming at them again, scolding everyone from arriving in such a state to the meeting. Arthur was holding his brother Scotland back from killing his new boyfriend because he was being 'too bloody fucking loud' and Scotland felt his head was going to break. Ireland, and Wales weren't much better and North was hiding her head under a wet towel to cool down her headache.

Feliciano whined under the loud shouts, his head pounding, but he had a small grin on his face because if Germany was feeling better that meant only one thing …


End file.
